lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ship tease
Secret of the Wings Periwinkle asks Tinkerbell (speaking of Terrence) "So is he your boyfriend?" "Uuuuhhhhh", cut to next scene without finishing sentence. Kung Fu Panda: * Po and Tigress. It is said in the commentary for the first movie that Tigress is Po's favorite of the Furious Five, even though throughout most of the first film she's the one in the group who is the most vocal about her disdain for him. It takes until the end of the movie for her to respect him. In the sequel while not romantic, the two share a lot of moments. When Po describes how confused he is about his past, and how Tigress wouldn't get something like that, she suddenly hugs him, much to the shock of the other Furious Five, and tells him she does understand. She then tells him that she can't watch her friend die, and to stay with Masters Storming Ox and Croc for his own protection. She also seems to be the most distraught out of the Five when Po is hit by Shen's cannon. Later, when Po returns and is about to get hit by Lord Shen's cannon, she pushes him out of the way. In the wreckage of the cannon-burst Po finds Tigress drifting and holds her hand briefly before pushing her out of harms way. After Po defeats Shen, he hugs her, with Tigress initially frozen in shock before a smile grows on her face, while everyone else looks on in shock. To a lesser extent, Crane and Mei Ling in Secrets of the Furious Five, where the feline Action Girl is so nice and loyal to the bird in the All of the Other Reindeer situation that many fans like to imagine them having a romantic relationship while they are at it. * Rise of the Guardians teases plenty of Jack x Tooth - especially their hug at the end, and the little bit where they just stare at each other before Baby Tooth interrupts. * There were a few moments teased between Dory and Marlin in Finding Nemo. * In the ending of Wreck-It Ralph Rancis Fluggerbutter is seen checking out Vanellope von Schweetz with interest several times after his memories, along with the other racers, have been restored and it's revealed that Vanellope was the true and real ruler of Sugar Rush. The animators went so far to write a book about it, called One Sweet Race, where Rancis, sick of losing and never winning a Sugar Rush cup, gets Vanellope to help him build a kart to win a race for once. * Honey gives Hiro cheek kisses and he looks stunned. And if one looks closely, you can see him blushing. movies * Steve is attracted to Sharon before discovering who she is, eventually comes around, and Natasha is a Shipper on Deck for them from the beginning. * Speaking of Black Widow, the ship tease is even more blatant between her and Captain America in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with her teasing him constantly about his love life—or lack thereof—and kissing technique, asking him specifically what he would like her to be, and kissing him twice: one under cover, and a small peck on the cheek during the end of the movie. The entire thing may have been unintentional, but a good amount of movie pundits made mention of the chemistry between the two. Even Entertainment Weekly took notice. * fans love teasing jack with Elizabeth especially after the kiss in movie 2 * avengers age of ultron have deliberated scenes with Wanda staring intently at vision over 2 scenes when he is speaking with Thor, and near the end Visio s the one who finds her an rescue her from city falling were they stare into each other's eyes frim one moments and she keeps starung as they fly off. That last scene has been confirmed in an interview with Paul Bettany as being a "a nod and a wink" to the Scarlet Witch and Vision's romantic relationship and otherwise complicated history in the comics. cartoons Lots of this in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). The writers use Donnie's crush on April as comic relief, but some fans are taking it seriously. Despite this, the writers do include some ship tease for Casey and April. On top of that, Leonardo has a variance of Dating Catwoman with Karai. They seek each other out for fun, they both care about the other's well being despite technically being enemies, and their battles absolutely reek of sexual tension. And the third season give us mikey finding love at first sihgt with renet an asssistant time master in trainig, trying to impress her and flirting with her endend with having a first Kiss from her. season 4 we see raph falling in love with an alien that he names mona lisa when she sees how noble he is she flirts and Kiss him, season 4 also introducs a second love for mikey "shinigami" he always tries to gether ateention images Kirine.png Angikey.png Categoría:Datos utiles Categoría:Amor